The Real 3 Year BV Get Together Story
by AlwaysHatedEssays
Summary: This is how it really happened, this is canon, what Akira Toriyama told me. Canon, accurate, not OOC, this is the best and most in-character V/B fic you will ever read! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Right after the gravity room explosion incident, Bulma broke up with Yamcha. Because he had been abusing her and when she saw Vegeta laying in that pile of rubble, sweaty, bloody, and his attractive chiseled sexy pecs rising with every ragged gasp he took, his skin tight black spandex boxers clinging to his meaty muscular manly thighs, she fell in love at first sight.

When he was laying asleep in the infirmary, having a wet dream about her then a nightmare about Goku and Trunks being Supa Saiyajins when he couldn't do it, she leaned forward and gave the sleeping prince a kiss on his massively receding hairline. She could taste his salty sweat and smell his horrendous body odor lifting from hisbody, especially from his oily matted hair, which was caked with blood. But she did not care. She loved him. Love does that to you. Some people do crazy things when they're in love.

Some time later, after she had bitched at him not to train, he ended up breaking both legs, one arm, one neck vertebrae, his ribs, his collarbone, one thumb bbone, his spine, his tail stump, his wrist, another arm, part of his skull, and his middle finger (bc he practiced in the GR flipping Bumla off and then when he got hurt in a fiery blast he caused he fell on his still poised middle finger).

"Get out of here woman, I don't need to see your stupidity when I'm hurt," said Vegeta, secretly thinking, _She looks kawaii _when the woman entered the infirmary "I just want to see that attractive scowl of yours and that wide fourhead" Bulma admitted shyly. "Hmph. Fine, you may admire it from afar" the prince relented.

There was a radio in the room. Bumla turned it on. On the station was a song playing by her favourite band, Blood On The Dance Floor. Vegeta's ears began to bleed and Buamla rushed over to him "oh no does it hurt let me taek care of that!"

"Fuck off" the prince snapped at her blood shooting out of both ears as he spoke, the blood fell to the infirmary floor, and Bamlu gasped "look it's blood on the dance floor irl" "This is not a dance floor bitch" Veegta snarled but Blamu hauled him out of the infirmary bed and they began to dance despite Vegeat's injuries. He placed his broken hand on the small of her back and pull her close she could breathe in a smell like peanuts and dandelions and Axe cologne coming from his mouth she looked up at him and realized he was almost a foot taller than her not counting his hair (A/N-I don't believe in Toriyama-sensei's original canon mistake that Vegeta is shorter than Bulma because that's just not right, the guy ALWAYS HAS TO BE TALLER THAN THE GIRL and it makes the guy more romantic and appealing in romances also I HATE SHORT GUYS THEY CAN NEVER BE SEXY so vegeta has to b taller than her!)

Bluma blushed and looked away, suddenly emberresd and she was very shy especially because Vegeta was just so dark and handsome and a sociopath and a mass-murderer and she was just so embarrassed and nervous because he was so sexy, she's not a confidant self-absorbed bitch like how she was made to be in the anime she is actually really shy and she is a cluts, she falls and trips a lot, she doesn't fell sexy at all she has so low self esteem because ever since she was w/ Yamcha he put her down and told her she was ugly and she wants to beliece, so hard, and she just know's it: Vegeta is her prince he will treat her right.

Vegeta looked down at her impressive DD chest and he suddenly thought about making The Bond and mating her. Saiyans had evolved from a vampire-like race, but they don't sparkle in the sun because it would use up a lot of they're energy in doing so but sometimes there tails glow in the dark when they engage in sexual activity.

He knew to make this woman belong to him PERMANENTLY, he would have to channel his vampire instinct and bite her on the neck. Even though his race was killed off when he was 5 years old his parents taught him how Saiyans had sex and mate and do all those ceremonies when he was 3. It would inject a poison in her and she would see his memories and she would have a good orgasm but not good enough like from the sex that would follow. "You want to know a secret, Onna?" Bejita said suddenly. Buruma rooked up at him and she asked "What"

He pulled his tuxedo pants down and his tail had grown back and he tickled Buruma's stomack with it and she giggled "That tickurusu Bejita-chan!"

Suddenly she was pushed on the bed and he yelled in her ear "BAKA! DON"T CALL ME CHAN OR I"LL RIP YOU"RE OVARIES OUT AND EAT THEM WITH SOME FAVA BEANS AND A NICE CHIANTI, ONNA!"

She was not scared because she knew he loved her then he kissed her and bit her neck and they were mated in in instant and he slid his tail inside her to consummate there bond. She let him stick his tail in her wet womanly cavern even though his tail had mange and fleas all over it and it was spiky and itchy and hairy and uncomfortable mixed with pain and pleasure but he curved his tail and slammed it on her G-Spot and she felt pleasure and pain and several orgasms happened in succession then she could see on her stomach his tail glowing under her skin layers it was glowing inside her showing through her skin he put his manhood into her and he sexed her for a hole hour that way and he knew she would get pregnant but he was ok with that because he loves her and he wants to start a family with her "I love you Onna" he whispered. Burma's neck was bleeding so bad from the bite and she got a yeast infection and she had to go to the hospital and Vegeta flew there and when the doctors asked what happened she said she fell down some stairs and then out a window and she had to get emergency surgery and Vegeta was so worried he turned Super Saiyajin and then when she was better they had a marriage ceremony, even Piccolo attended, so did Krilin and Gohan and everyone

Yamcha got so mad he tried to kill Bulam during the wedding but Vejita saved her and took the blast injuring himself and then he killed Yamcha bi snapping his neck and shoving his head up his ass but Piccolo ran very fast to save Yamcha and gave him a senzu bean and Yamcha was saved Vegeta said to Bulma like in Bulma's favorite romantic movie "Come with me if you want to live"

when they were making luv

She came with him, all right

_***PLEASE R&R! IF U DON"T I WONT POST CH 2 UNTIL NEXT YEAR! IF I DON'T GET 20 REVIEWS IN ONE HOUR!***_

* * *

><p>AN – I hope you guys know this is satire. :'D Lumping together all the common stereotypes of many B/V fics I have read over the years. This is all I hate about my fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – I TOLD YOU I WOULDN"T POST UNTIL NEXT YEAR HOW DAR U GUYS NOT GIVE ME MY DEMANDED 200 REVIEWS IN ONE OUR I WILL HOLD MYSELF HOSTAGE UNLESS YOU GIVE ME 498304 MORE REVIEWS BY THE END OF THIS NIGHT! OR ELSE! ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Vegeta wastched with utter self-loaving and disdain as he watcht his sired spawn scurrying around at his feet like a parasite-ridden rodent. Vegeta painfully regretted that such an horrendous creature should exist. The mixture of Saiyan sperm and human egg resulted in this discussting thing.<p>

He hated Bamlu there relationship had been conceived out of nothing but raw sexual desire they weren't friend they baredly even talks together they just one day agreed "hey let's fuq even though we def. have nothing in common" that is canon truefax that Toriayma whispered in my ear. They didn't even look each other in the eye while mating they just agreed its ok fo fugg some1 u don't even like yes. Vergita only accidentely made the bond w/ her + the harlot got preggo.

He decided to stay w/ Bmula-desu after Sell games bc it was convenient + he could not live without da blue-carpeted pussie. Bmla is totes a hor + always whoreknee so ov course she didn't refuse V's advancements Bum wuz only hard-up + jelly of Yamucha 4 getting w/ better girls so she wanted 2 get even SKANK! The naggy bich is unquestionably a slut bc she's comfortable w/ her sexuality + w/ trollingly flirting and being a tease that makes a girl auto matically a hooker GIRLS R SUPOST 2 B SWET + NOT CONFIDENT ABOUT SEX WOMEN SHUD B LIKE "Tee hee ew penises I'm afraid oh no I have a vagina n sometimes it craves sexytime THAT IS NOT ALOUD I SHOULD B ASHAMED OF MY BODY N NATURAL URGES"

Vegeta marcht into the bathroom to prepare for his hourly self-mutilation ritual. He was secretly sad that Kakarotto commited suicide against Sell. + Vegeta wanted badly to join his senpai in otherworld. So he went emo. Canon bc he cries in the anime a lot men don't cry ever unless they're dark soles are deeply tormented and now V listens to blood on the dance floor and kawaii emo bands. That I like (A/N – if u want 2 kno thes bands send me email also w/ ur SS# alos). Vegeta died a small part of his ball hair dark purple in commemoration of how he missis Goku buit Bmlua burst into the bathrmoo "wat r u doin ew put that icky grotie thing away" Blam said bitchily when she laid eyes upon V's huge 12" manhood

"Fuq u hor suq it" the prince spouted emolly being a weak willed ho, uBmla complied

All during the time the Seiyan pumpet into Boom's canker sore laden mouth he wisht he cud have Kakarotto-senpai kneel for him and suck him off instead rite before he would kill the younger saiyan Vegeta puld out swiftly and spilt his collected Saiyan seed all over Balm's face and neck and she was ok with that (A/N – guise let me kno how gr8 this lemmin is its' my 1st won I evr rote I kno it's amezin) then V went outside and to the GR capsule and Yamcha was standing agenst it emolly

He flicked his head to the side to flip his emo styled hair out of his scarred eye "VEGETA I HATE YOU YOU FOQIR FOR TEKKIN MY GIRL CUMDUMPSTER I'm GONNA KILL U" Yamc took off running at full speed to attack V with a sumo wrestler charge V's emo bangs fell into his eyes right at that moment then and he took the blow to his torso. (that flap of hair at the center of V's forehead isn't actually a widow's peak it's actually strands of bishie hair coming down his forehead and he let it grow into bangs)

"Even though I don't care about her she's still my wimman fool!" Vegeta growled and kneed Yam in the gut fall to the floor in pein but he got turned on bc he is uke he liked being seme'd by a big bruiser like V whose 7' . Impressed by Y's immesurable strenthg, V wanted to fornicate. Holding hands and embracing passionately they retreated into the GR wher V took Y's girth, his prostate deflowered in one quick intrusive burst in his royal rectum.

* * *

><p>AN (furreal) – More horrid things I've come across in my fandom: the reluctant and resentful family man who secretly misses Goku and goes emo (I've seen fanart where the mourning Vegeta cuts and offs himself. Please no more); Bulma treated like a one-time fling and Vegeta stays with her for the sex, even though he apparently can't stand her. Yeah; and there was that one time I came across a Yamcha x Vegeta fic. :')<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Take'd these from mu dA and remastered them hoep u like!

* * *

><p><strong><span>duh best vb fanfick EVAR!11: bolmu and vigida in luv<span> **

"Vegida!" Bumla said, scurrying across the floor to the Saiyan prince, who had just mercilessly rapeid her for five hours without her permission. "wy dont u tell me u love me? i kno u do i love u!"

"quiet, you hsit sonufvabich whore!" the hot prince yelled back at her, wishing to slap the woman and put her in her place before he would rayp her again and she wold cry. and last time he sed 'can i rap you' and kisd her she sayd was like 'ok'

"but yew kissed me! didn't that mean anything to u?" she said stupidsly.

the sexy saiyan said nothing, blushing as he remembered that he had kissed her because he loved her "no i don't love u" yes i do, he thout embarased.

buwldsma ran up to him and hugd him shyly, "its ok i no u love me" her hair, which she died brown, flowwed down past her shoulders and she was wearing glasses cos she looks ljust like me because i wish i was bulma to have sex with vegeta because i love him so i make her mary suei in my fic!

the drop dead gorgeous seiyan who loked elmost exastly like edward collin threw her onto the ground and did i mention he's so hot? he threw hur on da grownd and her pants were off and he "i lov you!" vegedi was rely half seyin hafl vamipre

they secs lasted a long time he put his "manhewd" hihihi witch was 20 inchs in her and it moved in n out like a snake exsplorin a cave lookin for mice to eit and slithered across her ovaries and she moan real loud and it hurt so bad but she loved him! i love him i mean buolma does!

he camed and imediately puwled out as he finished rappping her and he squirted the white juice on her brests and she let him do it because she was scared of him rapeng her agen but she loved him so she let hem do it

'i luf u vegida' i said slinding my arms around his hips and pulling his weeiner in my mouth and he sed to me 'if you fukking bite me i will KILL YOU and giv you anal'

i smiled because he loves me i mena butlma smiles! they lidfed hapily lever after and sthe stork cam and gave us trunkzs

thi end

* * *

><p><strong>vejedi and bumlu in lov - there first time part 1 the prequel<strong> writed by ~Faptastic_SometimesDislikeEssays_kawaiichan69_iloveyaoi

Vegeda was the amster at sex. he had sex once with 500 women wenever he went to concer planets. even tho it was always rape he was so good at pleasin a women i mean it makes sense guys right he had sex more then 600 times, tho it was rape, he was so good at it that of corse buml a would like it and it would be the best sex ever for her! i mean srsly rape is so dark n sexy and it has to be good she HAS TO LIKE IT! your stupid if you think otherswis this is my fic go away dont like dont read it! HE RPAED BLUAM IT IS CANNIN! TORIYAMA TOLD ME OVER THE PHONE! I SPEAK JAPANESE TO HIM YOU BAKAS!

vegeti looked 100% like a cross between edwurd colin, the damon from the vampire diaries, all the guys from jersey shore, and howard stern. bulmu looks like me but not as pretty as me but like a super combo of miley cyrsu, megan focks, kristin stuwert, ummm brad pit's wif e i frogte her name oh yeah angelina jolly and me. vegetah s mom is rosalie cullin so he is haf vampire.

vegitu is so hot he is kawaaii bishie arigato gozaimasu he's NOT SHORT he 6 feet tall, his manhood is 7 feet, his reseding hariline is not that ugly and just lookin at him gives all women an orgasm no exseptions. his voice also makes a women imediately want to have him dive into her pus y. like how michal phelps dives into the deep end of the pool and gets a medal.

bluma is 4 feet tall jus like me i mean she likes watchin mtv and she doesnt do meckanical stuf ans science cause im not ogood at it in sckool or math shes good at drawin and paintin and singin and playin guitar and pinao and violin and shes have pink an purple streaks died in her heair cos i did that yesterday and she wears emo cloths sumtimes and cuts herself and shi gos to hot topic and yeah! ^_^ shes not 30 yers old she is 14 she invented a machin to make her be 14. her favorit food is chocolare and ise crem and donuts and cake and sweet! her favorit bands is mychemicalromance, blood on the dance floor, jonas brothers, justin biber, and she likes rap and pop and mainstream and ska and everythin! she sometimes thinks she iz bisexual like me and she had amistake sex with ChiChi an Marin cos she was confused but she mostly likes guys because i do! she liks to play the sims 2 an she makes vegeta in the game and her and they woohoo in the bed an she wishes it would happe n in reallife and in the game she maks yamch a hav sex with krilin and d yajirobi cus ther gorss!

THE END

_a/n - pert 2 and the triquel comin soon i hop you gusy read and review and favorite and addme to yur gavorite writers list OR ELSE! I WILL SEND VEGETA AFTUR YOU WITH SQUIRRELS!_

* * *

><p><strong>THE ENDING OF 3YEWZ 3 YOUS 3 FUCK YOUS<strong>

"Bumla!" Vegeta was sexily leaning against the GR like a boss and he was wearign a Hello Kitty shirt that wsa pink and rainbow around the collar. And he had glittery pink shoes.

"Whut do you want short little midgety asshole?" Bulma hissed becuz she is a bitch and i wuld make a better OC lover than her1!.

Vegeta jumped into the GR window and jumped back out spinning like a dragon ball and he landed in front of Bluma and he was holding a box of Pocky and he was wearing a Naruto ninja headband on his forehead to hide his receding hairline from Bmlua because his balding head embarrased him and so did his shortness and his stinky body.

"Me buyed Pocky," Vegeta giggled, "I knew ud like it it's strawburry flavored."

Bamlu almost had a heart attack and an orgasm at the same time. HE REMEMBERED! Shi wus so hapi time she had to squeal like one of those weaboo girls who went to my highschool and they would shriek and vocally profess their love for Inuyasha and how they want to take it up the ass with his tetsaiga WIND SCAR.

Vegeta was looking quite kawaii as he opened the pocky box and chomped on all the pocky sticks at once. Bmula was immediately turned on.

THen with his strawberry Pocky flavored tongue he gave Bumula oral sex right there on the lawn of CC and she was eating Coco Puffs the entire time, not too impressed by the feeling of his tongue coated with crunchy munchy not chocolatey strawberry Pocky chunks that swirled around her limp clitoris.

/THE EN

* * *

><p><strong>3yous the sequel <strong>

wen bumal realized she was pregnant and gave birf through her sore vagina to a babby named Truks, she wus sad that vegeta was not there to hold her hand through the labor as she birthed the half saiyan mutant bathed in her own vaginal blood.

the infant wailed once as it was brought into the universe, an unbearable high pitched shriek that was not unlike the loud yelling of its mother. bowlma frowned as she looked at the babby. she uwas sad it did not have a kawaii furfaggy tail like its daddeh. it had purple hair and a tiny little wee.

bluma's vagina was abused after the pounding it had endured from her alien lover in addition to the birf of Truks, and it took a year to heal. then rigeht after Trucsk was borin vegeta cumed back and spread bumlas legs and pounded her again

'me lov you kawaii blu haired bulmsada-chan ^_^' Vegeta said derply. he herped and he derped and he huffed and he puffed as he choo chooo train stuffed his train into her station. the train entered the station, and blew out a billowing cloud of steam as he came all over her. he pulled out and came again very kawaiily all over her tits, and blmu giggled delightedly. then he maneuvered himself on her torso and sat on her preparing to engage in a violent tittyfuck.

'no minot redy for it!' bluma cried out. she had no intention to do the tittyfugg because it was so gross! like with his balls on her chest and his peeness right in ber clevage and ew! like normal couples don't engaeg in such activity right? all I kno of sex is that you can only make the pinis go in the vagina and NO WHERE ELSE!

'shut up onna-desu!" vgeita screamed like a banshee. he squeezed her DD tits in his palms around his 'little vegeta' and he began to rub and thrust and all this gross descriptive sex shit that i do not care to rite out cuz its embarising and yea but he titty fucked her and bulma frowned once he came within five minutes and the cum hit her right on her face and splashed all over her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL MARRIAGE CEREMONY CHAPTER!<strong>

Bejita and Buruma were mekkin out on the couch. Brumura could feel Vejita's jutting erection forcibly grinding against her wettened crotch and when he tried to undo her zipper she pushed him away. "Bejita, yamete!"

"Doushita?"

"I can't. Gomen, I'm… a virgin."

In disbelief, Vegeta cursed "Kutabare, kisama! urusai bakayaro! You lie!"

"It's true! Yamcha-kun and I have been together for 10 years but I've been saving myself for marriage!"

So Vegeta kneeled right then and there and pulled out a ring which he had fashioned out of his pubic hairs "I, Saiyajin no Ouji Bejita of Vegeta-sei kneel before you and ask for your hand in eternal matrimony, onna."

Bamru leapt up and hugged him exclaiming "Hai! I do!"

Later during the wedding…

Vegeta-sama was so excited. He was going to marry the love of his life whom he'd only begun to make out with for one week!

Goku and Chi-Chi and Krillin and Master Roshi and everyone came to the wedding. Yajirobe brought presents for Vegeta who accepted them from the fat basterd who cut off his tail. Piccolo brought crotchless underwear for a gift for Buruma-san for the honeymoon the Namekian was so excited thinking of the sex they would have ever since Trunks from the future told him that Vegeta fucks Bamlu he was shipping them so hard and he wrote fanfiction and showed it to Goku who laughed but secretly fapped to it. Yamcha was invited to the wedding of course by Vegeta and Yamcha promptly found the stash of honeymoon wine and guzzled it all down and he took the knife meant to carve the cake and he cutted hiself so emo he wanted Bmula so hard

* * *

><p>legit AN - I don't know if I can handle writing these anymore, oh god.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I desided to take a different direction with this fic just for this won chapter guys tell me it it's ok. This time it's Vegeta x my OC ^^

* * *

><p>Backstory:<p>

Bulam needs to die she stole my Vegeta from me! He only got with her for one night because a man has his need's, he needed sex and he had to settle for her, he had no choice. I mean yeah he could have NOT slept with her and just stayed celibate but as we all know in real life guy's are incapable of holding out for longer than a few days and they have to have sex all the time. Or theyl die. So he resentfully and reluctantly fuqt the super old ugly lame-o mega bitch Bulma Briefs for only one night and too bad she got preggo (althou we got Trunks out of that which is the only good thing but yeah I hate her)

Their personalities just do not match, he is 2 good for her, he hates Bualm so much even tho they got married and he stayed with her at the end of Buu saga, that wasn't what really happens it was just a mistake that was made in the anime, if you read my manga that I'm gonna publish I'll set the record straight!

So I made a oc myself Her name is Princess Arekusu (that's my name in Japanese ^_^) it's ok that I gave her a name that isn't a pun on a vegetable like how all Saiyan names are supposed to be but yeah it's more kawaii this way. Princess Arekusu is Broly's sister, she knew Vegeta when they were friends on Planet Vegeta before it got blown up but Arekusu was special and she had to be sent away to a planet to fight in a war and purge the planet. Then she was almost killed and she used her true pure love for Vegeta (even though she knew him when he was 5 years old and she was like 3 but watevr) she went Ultra Super Duper Legendary Super Saiyajin Alpha Mach 3 and she survived. In this legendary state her pupils go rainbow and spin like a pinwheel and she can break the 4th wall and her power level is over 9,000 killion (killion because it has the word KILL in it) and she can teleport and her breasts get to the perfect size (because all cool OC anime character women have to have big breast) and her hair goes gold with pink and blue streaks in it.

In her USDLSSJAM3 form she teleported to Earth and she met Goku, they had a one night stand, but she decided she didn't have feelings for him. She met Trunks and Vegeta when they were training in the Hyperbole time chamber and she didn't recognize Vegeta at first. He knew it was his friend from Planet Saiyan and he was to shy to tell her. Arekusu was asked out on a date by Trunks and she got pregnant by him but she lost their babby, then he had to go to the future and she was sad.

(present)

Vegeta blushes as he looks at the kawaii Saiyan princess crying. Seeing a woman weep was such an erotic sight to him. It's what he saw last night when he blasted Bmula because he doesn't love her she had to go so he could be with his true love: Princess Arekusu. He killed Balma

He kneels for her and hands her a blood red handkerchief he always keeps in the pocket of his spandex. Arekusu saw the handkerchief and she gasps "That handkerchief is familiar to me somehow" she said in a beautiful voice like Amy Lee's

"It's the one you gave me on my birthday 20 years ago" Vegeta admitted shyly, looking away. "Did you know we were supposed to be mated" Vegeta says with a blush

"Really" Arekusu said happily

But Arekusu couldn't' get pregnant anymore. So they came up with a solution: get Vegeta pregnant. They found a suitable sperm donor in Goku.

Under the full moon which brings out Saiyan sexytime instincts, Goku yaoilly rammed into Vegeta. Vegeta, totes the uke, scrunched his brows together in a helpless expression, his cheeks red, and he opened his mouth and wailed in utter yaoitastic delight as his seme took him, pounding into him like a semi truck.

Vegeta was unable to form a birth canal, but magically Goku's semen activated an egg to be released in Vegeta's stomach once the sperm swam up into his bowels and shit-lined intestines to greet it

Not humiliating whatsoever, Vegeta carried the mutant creation for 9 months before, kneeling on all fours, gave birth through his rectum to a beautiful abomination bathed in his blood and feces

they all lived happily ever after and Vegeta x Goku x Arekusu had threesomes every day, no Bulam


	5. Chapter 5

"Buruma-chan! Ohayo gozaimasu! Time to get up for your first day of school!" Panshi Brief called. Buruma lept up from bed screaming "Oh no I'm late!" She pranced from her room, slinging her book bag over her shoulder while grabbing her ramune and shoving toast in her gaping maw of a mouth. Her first class was English, which she was sugoi at anyways. So she skipped it to hang out with her delinquent playboy boyfriend. "Yo" Yam said abusively in a burly gangster drawl. Bulma wouldn't put up with his abuse any more! "Yamete!" Bulma screamed as Yamcha pulled her painfully by her waist to embrace her. Suddenly Yamcha's unconscious body slumped to the floor. Bumla looked up to see the one responsible for knocking her now ex-boyfriend out. A tall dark man with an inhuman spiky 80s hairstyle and his tie untied like delinquent style and a tattoo on his tongue that said BADMAN. Her heart going doki-doki, Buruml was about to say arigato but the tsundere didn't even look at her, he stalked away fast. Next Bruml had mechanical engineering class, which she ws a subject she really hated and sucked at. As she sat at her lab desk alone, texting her tomodachi Chi-Chi about the mysterious moe man who saved her life from inevitable shokushu goukan, the door of the classroom burst opem explosively and in stalked the tsundere badman! She expected him to sit down at a desk, but he didn't, so he wasn't a student. He picked up a chalk erasor and began clearing the blackboard, and Bulma guessed he was a janitor. His hair looked greasy and matted like it was filled with hair gel. That would explain how it was able to stay in that 80s hairstyle. His clothes were unkempt and he was way too buff to be a student. The badman then went to the front of the classroom and sat in the teacher's desk and belted out in a window-shatteringly loud voice to silence the chattering children, "DAMARE, you bastards! I am Vegeta-no-ouji of Bejitasei! You will be seated for me now!" Among the classmated whispers of 'wow he's a prince?' and 'kawaii!' Bulma glared at the teacher. She didn't like anyone ordering her to sit down! In the middle of the lecture while Bulma struggled to scribble down her notes, Vegeta no Ouji approachced her, eying her up and down and inappropriately remarking "Why are you dressed like a yanki hooker in my class, onna? Lower your skirt!" despite that Bulma's skirt was hiked up just as high as the rest of the female student body. Burumla couldn't believe that he was picking on her! So she flipped him off. "Jigoku-e iku!" she said in a ganguro style. Hiding his rage, Vegeta replied sugoily "I'm going to stop by your house later for an informal parent-teacher meeting!" Bulma felt burning hatred and disgust for her sensei as everyone in class laughed at her and the implied and very probable improper teacher x student that goes on in their mangas that every nihonjin otaku reads. Vegeta sensei sat in wait in the waiting room of Capsuru cCorpu, surprised that such a boorish brat as Bulma was brought up in such a rich invironmint. After Bulmas mother served Vegeta tea and a shot of an expensive sake that had been carried on the ill-fated titanic, Bulma storemd in. "Arigato for saving me from my rapist," she started, "But you oh me an apology for making fun of my school uniform, you dirty bastard!" V no ouji merely scoffed, "Baka. Your mouth is just as foul as your dress attire. The saiyajin no ouji ows no apolojies to a low class harlot." Seething, Bul ma lifted her skirt up , flashing the ineffectively proving him right. "YOU wish you could have a feel o this, lech!" why else would you make a comment about my body in such a manner?" Vegeta admitte,d "You're right. Because I am interested in engineering, I wanted to visit Kapurusu Korupu You see, I am a fan of your otousan's work. So I stalked you." Not creeped out Bulma was vainly flattered, though she had nothing to do whatsoever with her otousan's company's success, since she was just a student and she hated science. "Well you are a hot tsundere, and I am a heartbroken after my breakup from my boifurendo, and your right, I am kind of a hooker. If you'll be my rebound partner I'll grant you accedss to not only my hot student body, but blueprints to upcoming kapsuru korp product and my dad's secret computer files"! Happily, Vegeta agreed, and they had sekusu. And when Buruma got pregnant, Vegeta left to teach in a school in America, and Buruma was pissed

* * *

><p>AN - Guys I know you all love chapters with one huge block of text without breaks :)


End file.
